


How to Overcome Writer's Block

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Kitchen Sex, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pregnancy (Mentions), Shower Sex, Smut, Wet Dream, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This was a commission. If you would like a commission, email me at brokencasbutt67@gmail.com and I will respond with the prices and the 'rules'.





	1. Chapter 1

Laying on the sofa, the television was only background noise to you, though you suspected that it may be a distraction to the other person in the room. You were too entranced in your boyfriend, Chuck Shurley. He was sat opposite you on the other sofa, that was equally as lumpy as the sofa you were on. He was furiously typing away only to clear the writing from the page mere moments later. He had been at this for days: writing an idea, removing everything from the page and repeating it, over and over again until even you were going insane from the constant clicking of the laptop, you had no idea how he must feel. He had writers block. He didn’t tell you about it often, but he didn’t need to. You could always see the frustration in his eyes. Turning the television off, you shifted to push yourself from laying down to standing up.   
“Hey, it’s barely 9am, turn that off and have a day off” You said, moving to stand in front of him. You pushed the laptop closed and moved it aside.   
“(Y/N)! I need to get this done” Chuck said, the frustration clear in his voice. It wasn’t aimed at you, as many often thought. It was at himself mostly, that he couldn’t get the idea to sound right when he wrote it on the paper.   
“Not today you don’t” You said, moving to push him back on the sofa, before laying on his chest and curling close.   
“Babe” Chuck murmured, his hands moving to rest at the small of your back. He held you close and for a moment, you considered that he would just grab the laptop again, but he didn’t. Instead he merely sighed and shook his head.   
“Listen, you will not get anywhere with that god damn today given the writers block. Lets just go and get our food shopping done and then tonight we can go for drinks and stuff, go to sleep tonight and maybe tomorrow it will be a little bit easier for you to do this writing.” You suggested. Chuck reluctantly nodded.   
“Okay, we should go shower and get changed” You suggested. Chuck nodded and grinned.   
“You wanna text the usual gang and I’ll go get the shower heated” He said. Nodding, you kissed him before moving off of his lap and moving to search for your phone. After you’d sent the message to the guys you often spent time with at the bar, you made your way to the bathroom, while stripping your body, leaving a trail of clothes around the house as you did. The shower was just getting to temperature, and Chuck was stripping. His eyes widened when he saw you, a smile gracing his face.   
“You are freakin’ gorgeous” He murmured, pulling you into a kiss. Smiling, you let him deepen the kiss and pull you close.

The shower, despite being such a small space, was just the right size that both you and Chuck could fit comfortably together, washing each other. More often than not, when you and Chuck showered together, it quickly turned sexual, not that either of you minded. Chuck was so clever with his fingers you often suspected that he must be a deity, or must’ve been in his previous life with the way he could get you off so easily. The feel of Chuck’s hands reaching up to massage your skull currently had you almost turning to putty. It’d been a stressful few days for you both, with the guys in the bar where you worked being, well guys. Between the constant harassment, the flirting and various other comments that always made you uncomfortable, the only thing that came out of working in the bar was that you often got good tips for undoing one button on your blouse, and that drinks were always 20% less than customer price when you went in for a drink with the guys.

Chuck had been suffering from writer’s block for nearly a week now and he did not know what to do. He had tried just about every technique ever suggested to him, found on the internet and in the books that he’d gotten when he first started writing, yet still, nothing came to him. He had the same issues that he did when he first wrote a book, that turned out to be a bestseller. Maybe this one would be too and he could finally buy you the ring he had wanted to buy you for so long that he hated himself for not having done it sooner.

Hopefully, a day without looking at his laptop would give him some inspiration. In your youth, you had written a few stories and you often got the best of ideas during average daily life, though without knowing what type of works that Chuck wrote, you’d struggle to provide much support. Showers, walking the dog, even out driving you’d get an idea. Often, you had to make a note so that you didn’t forget the ideas. While some of the ideas did get tossed in the trash, the ideas that you wrote often got great feedback. On a number of occasions, you offered Chuck the opportunity to bounce his ideas off of you, though he had declined that offer. Instead, you were his proofreader, though recently, you hadn’t checked that much of his work. In addition to that, you helped Chuck take his mind off of writing when it got to be too much. Sometimes, it was as simple as hiding his laptop from him and giving him a backrub, sometimes it required more. When it required more, you were more than willing to help. In fact, that was your favourite time. You loved being able to benefit yourself and Chuck, while also helping him in overcoming an issues he so frequently suffered.   
“You awake there sunshine?” Chuck’s voice pulled you from the reverie you had fallen into at some point while you were thinking, and you realised you were far too deep in thought for a shower.   
“Yeah, just thinking” You smiled, turning to face Chuck. He smiled and brushed his fingers through your hair.   
“Anything nice?” He asked.   
“Just you really” You shrugged, resting your head on his shoulder.   
“The nicest thing” You chuckled. You felt the heat rush to Chuck’s cheeks, he hated it when you complimented him, which was why you complimented him more than ever. He hated your compliments, he had such a poor self - confidence level, and you often tried to improve this, though it was a harder task than you originally anticipated. You didn’t care though. You love Chuck, and you only wish he could see himself how you see him.   
“Want a backrub?” You offered.   
“I’ll have one upstairs, naked of course” He chuckled.   
“Of course” You grinned and nipped at his neck slightly. Chuck grinned and reached for some soap.   
“Turn around” He said. You nodded and turned, feeling your knees weaken when Chuck’s hands began working at the knots in your shoulders. On several occasions, you had told Chuck that massage therapy should be his career path, as well as being an author. On multiple occasions, he had managed to bring you to an orgasm with only his hands and a tube of massage oil, and nothing more. You often wished that was something that you could do to him in return.   
“Did you not sleep well?” Chuck asked, his  voice breaking through the haze of thoughts, and slightly inappropriate dreams, that you felt yourself becoming lost in, again.   
“Well, you seemed to have some nice dreams that did briefly woke me up during the night but I didn’t mind that” You smirked.   
“Didn’t seem like you were minding either” You chuckled.   
“It was a nice dream” Chuck murmured, while nosing along your neck.   
“What was it about?” You asked, while brushing your fingers through his hair. You’d been awoken at around 1am, and at first you were rather confused about what awoke you, but then you heard another moan from behind you. Shifting, you realised that Chuck must’ve been having a wet dream. You smirked and turned to face him. He was rock hard, and the slight friction that he felt made from you moving, it only him moan louder, and he rocked against you for several moments until you were both coming with a moan.

“You were pretty much the entire dream” He said. You smiled and raised an eyebrow.   
“Is that so? What was I doing?” You asked, voice dipping slightly.   
“Well, it was pretty darn similar to this situation. We were in the shower” Chuck started, his arms coming to rest on your shoulders, clasping his hands behind your head while his eyes trailed down your chest. Smirking up to him, you nipped at his chest lightly.   
“Oh, is that right? Just showering?” You asked.   
“Not entirely” He smirked, lightly tugging on your hair.   
“What was it that we were doing?” You asked. Chuck smirked and dropped to his knees. He pushed you against the shower wall and lifted your legs onto your shoulders.   
“This” He grinned, before diving down and eating you out. Your hand fell to his head and tugged on the hair in just the right ways, the way that you knew turned him on just as much as he did to you.   
“See, the dream got better, but I don’t think we’ll get that far while we’re in here” He murmured, the vibrations wracking through your body.   
“Shit” You groaned, barely holding yourself up. Your hips were moving of their own accord and rolling against his tongue over and over, and you were being hurtled towards an edge that was inevitable. It didn’t take long for you to be hurtled over the edge. With a shout of his name, you came on Chuck’s tongue. It never usually took long for him to get you off, he was so talented with his tongue that you often believed he was God incarnate. He smirked up to you, the cerulean blue eyes meeting your own.   
“Enjoy that?” He asked. You nodded and groaned, barely able to control your limbs, let alone move them safely. Chuck smiled and eased you down until you were sat in front of him comfortably.   
“C’mon, we need to go get food in” He nudged, while rubbing your leg gently. You nodded and smiled, barely able to stand.   
“Plus, sooner we’ve gone shopping, sooner I can give you one of my special massages” Chuck smirked. It didn’t take long for you to get the energy to stand up and quickly finish washing each other, with an innumerable amounts of inappropriate groping, though there were no complaints.  


Getting dressed, you pulled out some old sweatpants and slid into them, skipping the panties for the. You heard a growl from Chuck, he sounded almost feral.   
“Jealous?” You smirked, meeting his eyes. He chuckled and nodded, pulling you close and gripping your ass.   
“You. Are. Mine” He growled, the possessiveness was thick in his voice and it made you shiver. It turned you on so much more when he punctuated each word with a sharp nip on your neck, leaving bruises that you loved. You loved it when Chuck marked you, everyone knew you were his and he was yours.   
“I know, just makes it easier later” You winked, before pulling a bra on. Chuck smirked and slapped your ass before moving to get dressed. Making your way back to the closet, you searched for a t shirt for several moments before taking the t-shirt from Chuck’s hand and sliding it on with a wink. He chuckled and watched in disbelief as you slid some converse on and left the room.

  



	2. Chapter 2

Walking around the store, Chuck was pushing the cart while you were perusing the shelves, every so often adding more items, crossing them off the list as you did. Some products were easier to store than others, and meat was something that you only bought on the day that it was going to be used, from a professional butcher, rather than a supermarket. It often worked out better value, with a better quality of meat and better portion sizes meaning less waste. At first, you thought that it would be difficult to do a full food shop every week with the finances that you had, with Chuck being a writer and your poor jobs in a bar and a call centre, yet somehow, Chuck seemed to have an endless amount of money within his thin, leather wallet. On numerous occasions, you’d find food in the pantry that you didn’t even remember purchasing in the store. You didn’t mind though, it meant you had more money for when you went out on a night out, allowing you to have more fun. A night of having fun and drinking with Chuck often led to more fun when you returned home and were alone in the bedroom, with alcohol fuelling the actions.

Returning home from the store, it didn’t take long after you and Chuck had put the entirety of the food shopping away for Chuck to drag you up the stairs and into the bedroom.   
“Get naked while I grab a towel” Chuck said, kissing you gently. You grinned and nodded, watching him walk away while you began to remove your t-shirt and bra. You were holding onto the waistband of the sweatpants when you got an idea. Laying on the bed, you watched as Chuck walked in, towel and massage oil in hand.  
“I thought I said naked” He chuckled, laying the towel on the bed beside your leg.   
“Well I was thinking” You started. Chuck sniggered slightly.   
“Don’t think too hard” He laughed. Rolling your eyes, you continued with what you were saying.  
“How about we delay the massage until later and continue with the dream you had, and maybe later, or even tomorrow, I’ll tell you about the dream I had” You smirked, unsubtly trailing your eyes down his chest, now bare. His t-shirt was resting in the doorway, close to your bra. Chuck grinned and tossed the massage oil aside, for later use.   
“That. Now that sounds like a plan, and a pretty damn good one” He grinned and knelt on the bed, his knees either side of your legs.   
“However, I do not know what your dream was” He spoke, in just the right tone to make you shiver. You smirked up to him.  
“Oh I’ll show you, don’t you worry about that” You chuckled. Chuck smirked up to you, his piercing blue eyes before he gripped the waistband of your sweatpants and tugged them off.   
“So, you want to tell me more of what happened in this dream?” You asked, moving your hands to lightly scrape a light trail down his chest..   
“Well, we did something that we don’t do often” He smirked.   
“And that is?” You asked.   
“Doggy style of course” He chuckled. Smirking, you reached up to kiss him.   
“You’re lucky I love you” You chuckled, before moving to turn over.   
“I sure fuckin’ am” He murmured, gripping your ass. You shifted slightly, arching your back in just the right way. Chuck groaned and dropped to his knees, spreading you slightly. His warm tongue quickly pressed into you, a loud moan leaving your throat. You bucked back against him for several moments, reaching back to fist a hand into his hair. Chuck’s groans reverberated through your body, only pulling you closer to the edge until you were tipped over, coming with a shout. Your arms could no longer hold your body up and you fell forward, face planting the pillow. Chuck smirked and looked over you.   
“You good?” He asked.   
“Amazing” You murmured, rolling over. Chuck smirked and kissed you gently, the taste of you lingered on his tongue.  
“Condom?” He asked, reaching into the cabinet beside your bed.   
“For now” You smirked, and moved back to how you were. Chuck raised his eyebrow, but didn’t say anything as he rolled the condom on. He shifted, resting his hand on your ass slightly as he slowly moved forward, teasing your slit.   
“You sure?” He asked.   
“Yeah” You responded. You didn’t often like sex in this position, you liked to face your lover, but if it made Chuck happier, _and took his mind off of the damn writer’s block,_ you’d do anything. You were quickly pulled from your thoughts when Chuck started pushing into you, his eyes were fixated on the way your body was so accommodating to him, it was like you were made purely for him and no one else. You were, in his mind. When he’d designed you, he’d decided you were the one he was going to marry, though you and no one else knew that. Your hips backing against him for a moment pulled him out of his daydream, and gripping your hips, he started to move. You felt every movement, he hit deep inside you. A loud moan left your throat, you sincerely hoped the neighbours weren’t home because you didn’t see yourself getting quieter any time soon. For some reason, it was so much better this time round. Maybe it was with what you were thinking.

Chuck hitting right into your sweet spot pulled you out of your daydream. He knew how to work you like a puppet and soon enough, you were face down in the pillow, begging for him to come with you. He was rubbing circles on your clit, hitting deep inside of you and every word that he was speaking, about what he wanted to do to you, it was pulling you closer and closer, winding you tighter and tighter, until like an explosion, you couldn’t hold back. With a shout of his name, you came. It felt like you were orgasming for hours, though it could’ve been seconds. You were so out of it from the intensity of your orgasm that you didn’t even notice when Chuck came. When you finally came back down to Earth, having lost track of time, you were laid on your back and Chuck was laid beside you. Both of your chests were heaving, you were sated though. And you loved it.

“We should get ready to go” Chuck murmured. You had no idea what time it is, or what time you were supposed to be meeting the guys, but you knew if you laid here any longer, you wouldn’t even get into the bar. You nodded and moved to sit up, pulling some panties on before searching for some clothes. Chuck smirked and watched you, before also dressing slightly smarter than he had been dressed earlier in the day. The bar was packed, but there was a booth just for you guys that you were all sat in, you, Chuck, Dean, Sam and Gabriel, all friends of you guys, except Gabriel, who was Chuck’s brother. Holding a beer, you were laughing at one of Dean’s bad jokes when Chuck turned to you.  
“I think my writer’s block is going. Maybe another day like today has been, or maybe just a day at home, just us” He chuckled, before pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. Smirking, you nodded and kissed him, watching as the remainder of the night passed with ease. What started out as one or two drinks between a group of friends ended with you all staying until after closing, almost drinking all of the beer in the bar and still not being fully sated. You were just glad not to be Dean, who’d drank everything, eaten almost everything and then slept with three women.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, you awoke with a thudding headache. You had passed out on the sofa as soon as you returned the previous night, more drunk than when you were 18. Looking over, Chuck was passed out on the other, snoring away. Every so often, he’d murmur something before rolling over. You heard your name, something about his stories and some slurred ramblings before he eventually awoke.   
“Morning sleeping beauty” You smirked, watching as he rubbed his eyes for several moments.   
“What time is it?” He groaned, moving to sit up.  
“11.52am” You chuckled, shifting to stretch your back. Sleeping on the lumpy sofa never did your back any wonders.   
“Good job you are off of work then” He chuckled. Nodding, you smiled and made your way over to him.   
“Another day of nothing” You smiled, laying beside him. You turned the television on and quickly opened up Netflix, starting up some awful horror movie.   
“So...when do we get to act out your dream?” Chuck asked, nipping along your neck. Your entire body shivered and you moaned lightly.   
“Later. I’m barely awake fully” You chuckled. Chuck smiled and nodded.   
“Wanna tell me about it?” He asked, brushing his hands up and down your stomach repeatedly, occasionally brushing over your nipples and the tops of your thighs.   
“Well, let’s just say it was incredibly similar to yours, but there was one small, well not so small, difference” You murmured, gripping Chuck’s hand slightly. He smirked.   
“Oh, is that right? And what was that difference?” He asked.   
“I’m not telling” You smirked, chuckling when you heard the sigh.   
“I’m sure you can wait a few hours. Maybe not even that” You chuckled.   
“I don’t think so. You’re too damn hot” He murmured, nipping at your neck again. You moaned lightly and your hips shifted of their own accord, and you could feel just how hard he was.   
“God you’re insatiable. You came like 6 times yesterday” You laughed.  
“No, you came about that many times. I don’t think I did”  Chuck smirked and turned you over, lightly scratching his beard over your face as he pressed kisses and nipped around your cheeks and neck until it quickly became too much and you were writhing in his lap.   
“Shit” You murmured, rolling against him. A scream in the movie jolted you, but it didn’t stop you from tugging your top off. Chuck smirked up to you and before you could even speak, he pulled you down and took the sensitive bud of your nipple into his mouth. He teased with his teeth and soothed with his tongue until you were squirming more.   
“Fuck” You murmured.   
“It is so easy to turn you on” Chuck murmured, sliding his hands to your ass.  
“Don’t think we’ll need much longer to talk about that dream of yours” He added, squeezing your ass.   
“Well it started in the shower and we finished up on the dining room table” You smirked, trailing a hand down his chest.   
“Oh is that right?” He smirked. Standing up, you tugged off your bra and tossed it to him.   
“I’m going to go and get that shower heated up. I think you need to get a bit more...naked” You chuckled, leaving the room.

Steam filled the bathroom when Chuck walked in, naked as the day he was born. You grinned at the sight, and unable to control yourself, pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeply, only for him to push you back into the other wall, growling into the kiss, making you moan louder. Your panties were already soaked, and you could feel it seeping through to your jeans. Chuck’s hand slid down your chest and tweaked your nipple for a few moments before ripping your jeans off, the button popping off of them and out of the room. Your panties were next, the flimsy material was no match for Chuck’s hand when he was so turned on.   
“So, we are both now naked. What came next?” He asked, pulling your hips close.   
“Well, same as yesterday” You smirked and stepped into the shower.   
“It started with one of your back rubs, and ended with me sitting on your face, in your favourite position” You smirked. Chuck grinned and quickly stepped in beside you, his hands quickly finding the knots in your back and working at them. Soon enough, you found yourself sitting on his face, almost riding his tongue. Chuck smirked and trailed his hand up to your chest, tweaking your nipples again.   
“Shit” You groaned, dropping forward to take him into your mouth. Chuck’s moans reverberated through your body, only pulling you closer to the edge. Chuck came first, spilling onto your tongue after pushing his hips forward just deep enough to test your gag reflex slightly. You came shortly after, screaming and moaning.


	4. Chapter 4

“What next?” Chuck asked, just catching his breath. You’d been laid together for several minutes.   
“Well, you fuck me on the counter, then against the fridge, and then on the dining room table. Oh, and the slight additional dream I had was that you fucked against the window but I suspect you’re slightly too possessive for that” You smirked, and shifted to attempt to stand up.   
“No one else sees you like this. Only me” Chuck growled, gripping your ass. You grinned and kissed him gently.   
“It was a pretty nice dream, just being _used_ and _owned_ ” You murmured, teasing, while turning the shower off and stepping out, walking into the kitchen a moment later. Chuck growled and pressed you into the counter, turning you to face him.   
“You’re mine” He growled before kissing you deeply. _Teasing him elicited just the reaction you were after_. Moaning, you wrapped your legs around him.   
“I don’t have a condom” The realisation hit him like a brick.   
“We didn’t use one in the dream...and maybe...if you want to, we could...skip it this time” You said, unsure of how to word it.   
“(Y/N)...what are you saying?” Chuck asked, more serious than you’d seen for a long time.   
“I’m saying, that if you want to, we can...y’know, try for a kid” You trailed off, avoiding his eyes. You knew he wanted a child and he had for a long time; he knew you weren’t 100% sure about it. But that was way back when you first met, almost two years ago. Things can change significantly in two years, especially with a lover like Chuck.   
“Are you serious?” Chuck asked, excitement filling his voice, like a giddy child.  
“Yes” You said, smiling up to him. Chuck grinned and kissed you deeply, reaching between you both, to tease you. You groaned and moved his hand, reaching down to line him up. A groan left Chuck’s throat as he sunk into you. It should be uncomfortable, not only being on the counter where you prepare food, but without using a condom, yet strangely, it isn’t. It’s hotter than usual. Chuck slowly rolled his hips, just testing the waters.  
“You don’t know just how good this feels” He murmured, the hot breath of his voice hitting your neck was making you squirm.   
“I think I do” You murmured. You could feel every vein and ridge, and he felt _delicious_ inside of you. Chuck was hitting deep inside of you each time his hips hit your ass, the repetitive thud - thud - thud filled the room. You groaned and dropped your head to his shoulder. Briefly looking up, you noticed he was fixated on where he was moving in you. Shifting, you were able to see what had taken his attention and it looked like it belonged in porn, not in a dusty kitchen of a rundown apartment. Chuck’s head dropped to your chest, and nipped over your chest, leaving bites over the chest. You groaned and you were already so sensitive that you came too soon. Chuck groaned and came with a grunt a moment later. With a groan, you were panting and trailing your hands up and down Chuck’s chest for a few moments.

“Damn” He panted.   
“I think we’re gonna need a break first” You chuckled. Chuck nodded and smiled.   
“Me too” You smiled. Chuck smiled and kissed you, slowly pulling out. Come dripped onto the kitchen work surface groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost 15 minutes later, and Chuck had you laid on the table, making a trail up your body with his tongue.   
“Not agai-ohhh- against the fridge?” You asked.   
“After this” He smirked. You groaned and nodded, brushing your fingers through his hair as he leant down and spread your legs. You groaned when his tongue probed, hitting just the right spot to have you squirming. Chuck smirked up to you and dove down again. His hair brushed over your thighs, louder moans leaving your throat. You rolled your hips onto Chucks’ tongue until you came with a shout. Chuck smirked and stood up.   
“Good?” He asked. You nodded and panted, chest heaving slightly.   
“You're always so good with your tongue” You murmured, and pulled him down into a kiss, tasting yourself on this tongue. Chuck grinned and trailed his hands down your body, lightly scratching his nails. A rumble left your throat as your body gravitated towards his hand.   
“I love you” He murmured, while rubbing circles around your clit repeatedly.   
“Fuck” You murmured, hips lifting from the wooden table, slightly. Chuck grinned and shifted, wrapping your leg around his waist. He nipped at your throat while reaching between your body.   
“Are you sure?” He asked. Nodding, you brushed your fingers through his hair. With a smirk, he pushed into you, kissing you deeply. He swallowed your moans and groaned as  your body tightened around him.   
“Fuck” He murmured, moving his head to your neck. You groaned and rolled your hips to meet Chuck’s, encouraging him to move. And he did. Moaning, you gripped his shoulders when he started to move his hips, hitting your sweet spot over and over again.   
“Fuck” He whispered. You smirked.   
“God...so good” You panted. You felt Chuck briefly flinch and still for barely a moment before he continued with his movements. You were soon coming with a shout.   
“Fuck” Chuck grunted as you tightened around him. With a grunt, he came with a groan and a shout. You smiled and watched as he moved to lay over you, as if he was hiding you from the world. Brushing your fingers through his hair and over  the red welts on his shoulders, you pressed a soft kiss to Chuck’s head, that was resting on your chest, inn the valley of your breasts.   
“I don’t think I can go another round” He murmured, looking up to you.  
“Not yet anyway” He murmured. Chuckling, You nodded and agreed.  
“I’m sure we can finish this later” You smiled, trailing your hand down his back.  
“Though for now we should shower I think” You murmured.   
“Just maybe” He chuckled. You smiled and nodded, watching as he moved to stand up, pulling you close and kissed you softly. You smiled and took his hand, letting him lead you to the bathroom.


End file.
